


After Lightning comes Thunder

by orphan_account



Series: Little Flash [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU Littles are Known, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry is grumpy but definitely not little! Nope, not at all.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. But hey, life happens.

Barry woke up feeling warm and rested for the first time in a long while. He really just wanted to go back to sleep, he snuggled into the warm fuzzy blanket surrounding him and turned over. Wait, he didn’t own a fuzzy blanket. He shot upright and spit out, a pacifier? What in the world was going on? 

He looked around the room, he was sleeping on a soft mattress placed on the floor with a fuzzy yellow blanket over him. He was wearing a large white t-shirt and what looks like some sort of pull up. The door opened and none other than Oliver Queen walked in, “Hey buddy! Did you wake up?” 

“Ummm, Oliver? What in the world is going on?” Barry asked while frantically covering his legs with blanket. Oliver sat down, “I’ll explain everything Barr, but you need to calm down and try to remember what happened yesterday, okay? Tell me the last thing that stands out in your memory.”

Okay, this he could do. It would be just like a CSI case, figure out the clues. Barry wracked his brain, yesterday? Okay so it was the next day. Last memory…”There was something about drugs and testing on kids. We were rescuing the kids and there was an explosion, maybe? Then you and Felicity were there and I was upset and you said something.” He paused, struggling for memories.

Oliver rubbed his back comfortingly, “Good job buddy, I know this is hard for you but you’re doing so good!” Barry glanced at him, “I’m not a baby Oliver, I’d rather you not treat me like one.” That’s when the memories came rushing back. The blood test, the results, Oliver and Felicity holding him, comforting him and bringing him back to their apartment.  
Barry stood up, ignoring his now bare legs and stamped his foot. “No! That is not gonna happen! I’m not gonna let that happen! You can’t tell anybody! I’ll lose my job, no one will respect me and everything will be stupid!” 

Oliver couldn’t help but be amused by Barry’s childish outburst. “You know that’s not true. Now, we need to go into Central City and explain everything to your boss, Joe, Iris and your dad.” He held up his finger, “No buts, that is what’s happening. Let’s get you dressed and some breakfast into your tummy.”

 

Felicity hid her laughter as Oliver wrestled a grumpy Barry into his car seat. “Barry, the sooner you quit squirming the sooner we get on the road.” Oliver attempted to reason with the little, unfortunately Barry was having none of it. “I don’t want to get on the road, I want to go home and I want you to be not dumb!” He whined as, in spite of all his struggling, Oliver finished buckling him in.

Felicity turned in the passenger seat, “Barr, do you wanna watch a movie while we drive?” She set up the tablet with Jungle Book and handed it back to him. He grumbled, “This is stupid.” But before he knew it he was happily involved in the story and his thumb had slipped in his mouth.

Oliver sighed as he was driving, “I thought this would be easier, guess that was pretty dumb .” Felicity laughed “Ollie, he’s what, two? That’s like the age to tantrum. Plus, I’m pretty sure he’s trying to reject his classification. Once he realizes he can’t, things will settle down, give it at least one drop at work.”

He shook his head, “If he ages up before we get there, we might just get that drop today. Let’s hope everything goes well and he stays little. Little grumpy Barry can’t run off, Big grumpy Barry can.” Felicity held up her phone, “I put a tracker in his shoe, if he runs, we can at least find him.” She peered in the back, “Also we need to stop at Little World, two year olds generally need diapers not pull ups. Also more pacis, a crib, stuffed animals, books ,blocks, clothes….good thing I have the Oliver Queen bank account. We are gonna need it.”


	2. Im sorry

Sorry everybody, I'm not gonna be posting anymore, life is just interfering too much. Thanks G'Bye


End file.
